Can you break a crystal heart
by queenchaoticameryn
Summary: What if King Sombra had won the crystal empire? this story contains extreme violence, torture, and total mind destruction. if you don't like it don't read it, don't flame the comments because you have been warned. this is my first time writing a horror story so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Equestria had gone to hell shortly after the Crystal Empire fell to it's once dead ruler, King Sombra. Friendship and Harmony could not dispel the darkness from the hearts of it's citizens. During the battle for the Crystal Heart Twilight Sparkle was changed from light to dark, and her friends were captured. As darkness roamed across the land those hungry for power quickly enslaved the innocent and pure of heart.

Many moons after the death of the sister princesses and Cadence, King Sombra ruled the land with Twilight Sparkle at his side. Upon his orders the unicorn had destroyed the Elements of Harmony and the Crystal Heart as well as anypony's chance of defeating him.


	2. Chapter 1: Fluttercry part 1

**Water drips noisily down the concrete walls of the dungeon, it's sole inhabitant lay in the corner. The small buttercup-colored pegasus lay motionless, her soft yellow wings folded bloody and tattered against her back the barbed wire cutting into the sensitive flesh. Her soft once bright pink hair was matted and dull; her yellow fur streaked with blood, dirt, and spit. A small whimper escapes the mare's bruised lips as she slowly wakes up, her terrified blue eyes the brightest thing in the dull room.**

**The heavy iron door grates open noisily causing her to cry out in pain at the sound as she brings her shackled wrists to cover her sensitive ears and move uneasily to her feet. Her large baby blue eyes water painfully as the bright light from outside quickly floods into her dark prison. A large stallion stands silhouetted in the light before he reaches back into the hall and clicks the light to her stall on. **

**"****Miss Fluttershy, are ya alright?" The heavy southern drawl catches her off guard as the stallion rushes up to her and hugs her.**

**"****B-big Ma-mac?" Fluttershy's soft voice cracks painfully from dehydration and lack of use. "H-how di-did you-you find m-me?" **

**Instead of responding the stallion just smiles into her neck and reaches his arms completely around the small mare until his muscular hands rest at the base of her bound wings. Remaining silent the stallion firmly grasps the base of her right wing and before the pegasus could look up from his chest or pull away he twists and pulls the delicate bone. With a satisfied snap the wing breaks and the mare screams in pain thrashing against him in sheer agony.**

**Smiling down at the trembling and sobbing mare Big Mac tosses her down onto the hard, cold cement below. With a small cry of pain the mare falls to the ground landing on her broken wing, terror in her eyes she looks up at the stallion letting out a small gasp of fear as she actually looks at him. His usually green eyes were dull and grayer than they usually should be, small black veins rim his eyes giving him a slight dead look. **

** "****Ah didn't have ta find ya Miss Fluttershy, Ah put ya here." Big Macintosh smiles darkly down at the one winged pegasus as he draws closer to her. **

**The large red stallion looms over her quivering form, without warning the stallion uses his strong apple bucking back legs to kick the mare in her ribs. Fluttershy screams in pain and curls in on herself as a loud satisfying crunch is heard with each contact from his strong hooves. **

** "****AH! Bi-big mac wh-why are you do-doing this?" The trembling mare looks up at him her hooves wrapped protectively around her broken body.**

**He laughs and reaches down to grab the mare by her mane and pulls her up to face him. Giving the small pegasus a dead glare he reaches a hoof up to wrap around her throat holding her windpipe tightly. Big Macintosh leans in close to the weak and struggling mare and licks up her buttercup cheek. Fluttershy whimpers weakly and kicks at him her body trembling in his grasp. **

**Big mac gasps suddenly and jolts back dropping the gasping mare to the ground with a cry of pain. He brings his hands up to his face and slams back into the wall gasping and panting as he wraps his hooves around himself. Fluttershy crawls weakly away from the stallion curling into a ball against the opposite wall keeping a watchful eye on him. **

** "****Get outta mah head!" Big macintosh yells angrily in a strained voice as he looks up at the mare. One of his eyes were the bright green they were meant to be, the other the same dark and dead grayish green as before.**

** "****Shut up you damn hick." His voice deepens an octave as fluttershy watches the stallion struggle with himself, his breaths becoming labored as he tries to regain control. **

**Fluttershy's cell door opens again this time the silhouette framed by the bright light from the hall is smaller and wearing a hat. 'Braeburn' looks over at his cousin as he fights himself for control and smiles darkly.**

** "****Come on cuz, Master Sombra wants ta see us." The other pony's usually bright and cheerful voice is dark and twisted, his eyes faded and as dark as his cousin's.**

******Shaking himself violently, 'Big Macintosh' regains control of the body he was taking over and giving the broken mare one final body breaking kick turns and leaves the cell slamming the door behind him. The latch is driven home with a dark finality as the small pegasus is locked in her cell and left crying. **


	3. Chapter 2: Applecrack part 1(incomplete)

'Braeburn' walks silently down the dimly lit halls of the dark castle a slow but steady pounding filling his head as he does so. As the small stallion descends into the dungeon below he passes four heavy iron doors each with their own respective cutie mark pinned above them. Small broken screams of pain erupt from behind the door holding the buttercup pegasus along with his cousin's heavy grunts causing Braeburn to smile darkly.

Finally the orange stallion reaches his door, reaching out a tawny hoof he pushes open the door marked with three apples. Keeping his dark smile the stallion flicks on the light and enters the dingy cell, looking around in the weak light for his victim. As soon as Braeburn enters the cell a restrained kick knocks into his side causing him to turn.

"Ya bastard, lemme go!" Apple jack stands panting from her attack, her front and back legs bound separately with thick leather bands. The mare tries to straighten herself back up from her kick the heavy collar and thick metal chain around her neck weighing her down.

"Aww, comeon Aj that aint no way ta treat'cha cuz now is it." Braeburn smirks and looks down at her as he slams a hoof down on the chain pulling her closer to the ground. "Ah told ya I just wanna play."

The orange mare bucks up at her cousin hatred and pain in her usually soft green eyes. Instead of the kick hitting the tawny stallion he catches it and twists her causing Apple jack to collapse onto the filthy ground with a small cry of pain.

"Ah don't know what'cha keep fightin fer" He laughs down at the struggling mare and tangles a free hoof in her ruffled blonde mane.

Giving a sharp tug the stallion pulls her from the ground and drags her from the room and down the dismal hall. Keeping the twisted smile on his face he pulls her up the stairs and into the brightly lit hall outside of the dungeons filth. Crystal walls shimmer in the torch light as Braeburn drags his bound cousin down the hall and through a set of doors.

With a small sound of disgust the tawny stallion throws her fighting form into the courtyard just outside, its perimeter marked with a very large and thick diamond wall. Applejack crawls as best she can away from the beast inside her cousin's body,

"Wh-where did y-ya bring me?" She looks up at him with her soft terrified green eyes.


End file.
